Can I Sleep With You?
by Honey Sho
Summary: Akira sakit, dan Yu tahu itu. Dia merawatnya sekaligus memberinya suatu hal. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Akira bernostalgia ketika meihat kakak beradik mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. BigBro!MC4&LitBro!MC5, Later MC5XMakoto - summary saya jelek plus kependekan.


Can I Sleep With You?

Author: Honey Sho

Main Cast: Kurusu Akira, Narukami Yu, Makoto Nijima, OC

Rated: K+

Genre: Family

Summary: Akira sakit, dan Yu tahu itu. Dia merawatnya sekaligus memberinya suatu hal. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Akira bernostalgia ketika meihat kakak beradik mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

Disclaimed: Persona series punya Atlus.

Warning: Ada ranjau (baca: typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje to the max (mungkin), (Kalo proyek kedepan, iya) Sop iler, dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa disebutkan.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

 _April 29th, 2012 – Evening_

 _Kurusu's New Resident - Sunny_

" _Tadaima_..." Kata seorang anak berumur 10 tahun berambut ikal masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia melepas sepatunya, lalu menaruhnya ke tempat sepatu dan memakai sandal selop. Seorang yang lebih tua dengan rambut abu-abu keperakan yang berbentuk seperti mangkok pun muncul dari tangga.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Akira-kun. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan _omurice_ kesukaanmu." Katanya dengan suara kalem sambil mengajak sang adik ke dapur. Anak itu - Kurusu Akira – dengan tenang mengikuti Kakaknya ke dapur setelah menaruh tasnya di kamarnya. Dia pun mengambil tempat duduk lalu melihat sang kakak memasak dengan tenang.

"Yu- _nii-san_." tanya sang adik dengan nada penasaran membuat sang kakak – Narukami Yu – menatapnya. " _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ dimana?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang bekerja dan akan pulang larut lagi." Katanya dengan nada yang sama dengan yang Dia gunakan tadi membuat sang Adik pun menunduk. Yu menaruh 2 _omelet_ di 2 piring nasi yang telah dimasak, lalu membelahnya dengan pisau. Setelah itu, Dia menuangkan saus yang telah dibuatnya dan mengantarkannya di depan sang Adik.

"Makanlah dulu, Akira-kun. Besok Kau masih se-"

"Tidak mau."

Yu tak percaya ketika mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Adiknya. Adik tirinya, Kurusu Akira tidak mau sekolah? Dia tak salah dengar kan?

"Apa?" Tanya Yu yang meminta klarifikasi kepada Adiknya – membuat sang Adik mendecih.

"Aku tak mau sekolah lagi, _Nii-san_." Katanya sambil memakan makannya dengan malas. Yu hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Adiknya. Keheningan pun terjadi diantara keduanya. Akira pun menaruh sendoknya ke piring yang telah kosong dan turun dari kursi.

"Aku mandi dulu kak." Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih terdiam di kursi.

* * *

 _April 29th, 2012 – Night_

 _Yu's bedroom – Kurusu's New Resident - Sunny_

Narukami Yu kini sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan kalem. Namun, Dia masih terpikirkan dengan perkataan sang Adik mengenai pernyataannya tentang tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Dia masih bingung. Kenapa Dia mengatakan hal itu padanya? Apa yang terjadi di sekolahnya sehingga Dia tak mau sekolah? Kenapa Dia tak mau menceritakan kepadanya?

 _ **Apakah Dia adalah Kakak yang buruk untuk Akira** **dan** **Nanako?**_

Semua pikiran buruk itu buyar ketika Dia mendengar suara yang keras dari tetangga sebelah. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Dia menyadari apabila tetangga sebelah sedang menonton film horor dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Mungkin besok Dia akan berbicara dengan pemilik rumah.

Dia pun melihat ke arah pintu ketika pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Akira yang sedang membawa bantal dan menatapnya dengan rasa takut.

" _Nii-san_." Katanya dengan nada yang seolah-olah tenang, padahal Yu tahu kalau Dia sedang ketakutan karena _backsound_ dari film itu. "Bolehkan Aku tidur denganmu?"

Yu pun tersenyum lelah melihat kelakuan sang Adik kepadanya. Sebenanrnya Dia juga kelelahan karena mengurus acara di sekolah. Dia segera ke arah Akira dan menariknya dengan halus. "Baiklah. Mari Kita tidur bersama."

Dia pun menempatkan Adiknya di kasur, setelah itu Dia mengambil Futon yang telah dibelinya apabila Temannya yang berada di Inaba datang ke rumahnya untuk mengunjunginya. Dia pun mengamati Akira yang berusaha tidur sambil bernapas dan selalu gagal. Yu yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil minyak kayu putih, lalu menepuk pundak sang adik.

"Akira-kun, pakai ini disekitar dada dan lehermu. Mungkin akan meringankanmu." Katanya dengan nada khawatir. Akira pun menunduk dan segera mengikuti saran dari Kakaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Akira pun terbatuk batuk selayak ingin muntah.

"Akira-kun, kalau muntah lebih baik ke ka-"

Akira segera berlari ke kamar mandi, disusul oleh sang Kakak yang panik. Sesampainya disana, Akira segera memuntahkan semua makan malam yang telah dimakannya. Yu yang berusaha tenang segera memijat punggung sang Adik – berusaha membantu meringankan beban Akira. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar pintu depan dibuka – yang memperlihatkan kedua orang tua Yu dan Akira.

" _Tadaima_ \- Yu? Ada apa?" Tanya tuan Kurusu – Ayah tiri Yu- yang kini kebingungan dengan kelakukan sang Kakak tiri berlarian dari kamar mandi ke depan rumah untuk menyambut Orang tuanya.

" _Okaeri._ Akira-kun muntah, jadi A-"

"Akira-kun!" Teriak Nyonya Kurusu – sebelumya Nyonya Narukami, Ibu dari Yu – yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengurus sang bungsu. Tuan Kurusu menatap Yu dengan wajah datar.

"Yu, bisakah Kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Akira-kun semenjak Dia sampai di rumah?"

* * *

 _April 29th, 2012 – Night_

 _Akira's bedroom – Kurusu's New Resident - Sunny_

Akira kini berada di kamar untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya Dia tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena suara yang menyeramkan dari tetangga sebelah yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Dan Ibunya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di kamar karena Dia tak ingin sang Kakak tiri terganggu karenanya.

Dia menyadari pintu terbuka ketika lampu kamar dinyalakan, memperlihatkan Yu yang membawa obat-obatan serta air hangat. Dengan tenang Dia menuju ke arah Akira dan menaruh obatnya di meja. Dengan tenang Dia bertanya. "Mana yang sakit?"

"Tidak ada ya-"

"Aku tahu Kau berbohong." Kata Yu yang masih mempertahankan suaranya. "Dan kau selalu berbohong untuk semua orang. Termasuk _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_."

"S-Siapa yang bo-"

"Tatapanmu, Akira-kun." Kata Yu dengan tenang. "Tatapanmu sudah mengatakan segalanya. Dan hal itu dibuktikan dengan sepatu dan bajumu itu. Bajumu sepertinya kering, namun sangat tidak rapi, bahkan terlihat kalau itu hasil perasan. Dan sepatumu terlalu basah dipakai, padahal tadi tidak hujan."

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya, Akira-kun." Lanjut Yu yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan mata abu-abunya. Saking tajamnya Akira yakin jika Dia berbohong bahkan hanya beberapa kata, Kakak tirinya akan marah besar. "Siapa yang mem- _bully_ -mu?"

"S-Siapa ya-"

"Jalan menuju sekolahmu terdapat sungai, kan?" Potong Yu yang masih menatapnya tajam. Akira mengangguk. "Ada pasir dan kerikil sungai di saku celanamu. Jika prediksiku tepat, Kau dilempar ke sungai karena suatu hal."

"Katakan padaku, Akira-kun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ini penyebab Kau tidak mau sekolah?"

Akira terdiam akan perkataan sang kakak, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Apa yang Kau katakan memang benar, _Niisan_. Aku akan cerita semuanya. Namun jangan sampai _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ tahu apa yang terjadi."

" _Daijobu_. Aku takkan memberitahukan ke mereka." Kata Yu dengan tenang. Dan Akira memulai ceritanya.

* * *

 _August 06th, 2039 – Night_

 _Narukami-Nijima's Resident - Cloudy_

" _Tada- are,_ Kohei-chan?" Tanya Nijima Makoto – Narukami Makoto yang kini melihat anak perempuan berambut pendek ikal berwarna cokelat dan bermata abu-abu berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Kurusu Akira yang kini berganti nama menjadi Narukami Akira – mengikuti marga dari mendiang Kakak tiri dan mendiang Ayah tirinya – hanya bisa menatap datar ketika melihat anak perempuannya berlari dari kamar mandi.

Dia segera melihat sepatu ukuran terkecil yang ternyata terlihat basah dan terdapat pasir dan kerikil yang nampaknya berasal dari sungai. Mengetahui hal ini, Akira hanya bisa menahan diri untuk mendesah keras.

Sekarang Dia bisa merasakan _déjà vu_ itu.

" _K-Kaa-san_ , Y-Yoshio-kun..." Teriak si sulung dengan wajah paniknya. Makoto yang menyadari apa yang terjadi segera menuju ke kamar mandi dimana si bungsu berada. Anak perempuannya – Narukami Kohei – hampir mengikuti ibunya apabila Akira tidak memegang pundak sang sulung. Dengan senyum, Dia merangkul Kohei sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana Kalau Kita bicara sebentar di dapur? Otou-san akan membuatkanmu teh kesukaanmu."

Kohei hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Akira ke dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Si sulung segera duduk di meja. Sementara Akira segera memasak air dan menyiapkan adonan _Crêpe_. Mereka tak mengangkat pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Akira menaruh dua piring _Crêpe_ dengan isi _strawberries_ , cokelat cair dan _whipped cream_ serta dua cangkir teh yang masih panas. Akira pun duduk, dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoshio? Sepertinya Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Akira dengan tenang sambil memakan _Crêpe_ yang dibuatnya. Anak itu hanya terdiam sambil meminum _Earl Grey_ yang dibuat oleh Akira tanpa menyentuh _Crêpe._

"Yoshio-kun bilang kalau Dia tak mau sekolah lagi." Kata sang sulung dengan wajah tak enak. Akira hanya bisa berkata kasar di dalam hati.

"Tapi, Aku sudah menebak apa yang terjadi pada Akira-kun. Sepertinya ada yang mem- _bully_ -nya. Saat pulang, celananya basah dibagian bawah, tapi sepatunya basah semua. Aku juga melihat tas sekolahnya juga basah." Lanjut Kohei sambil memegang cangkirnya dengan keras, walau wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah datar yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh Yu. Tanpa disadari, tangan Akira menggenggam – menunjukkan marah yang disembunyikan. Dia dan Anaknya tak bisa menyembunyikan marah selayaknya sang Kakak. "Tapi Dia tak mau mengakui walaupun sudah kutanyakan apa yang terjadi."

" _Ore wa Dousuru dayo, Otou-san?_ " Lirihnya dengan nada sedih. Akira yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa mendesah. Yah... Dilempar ke sungai jauh lebih buruk daripada tas saja yang dilempar.

"Coba kau bicara dengannya. Tapi jangan menekannya terlalu jauh. Kau akan membuatnya ketakutan jika melakukannya seperti Ibumu." Saran Akira sambil membuat satu porsi dari _Crêpe_ dengan isi _berries_ dan _whipped cream_ , dan dua gelas _Earl Grey_ , lalu diletakkan di nampan bersama dengan obat-obatan serta _Crêpe_ milik Kohei yang masih utuh dan memberikannya ke Anak sulungnya.

"Terkadang berbicara harus dengan hal yang santai. Kakakku pernah melakukannya padaku namun lebih tegas. Jadi coba Kau lakukan hal yang sama, tapi dengan cara halus. Jangan sampai Kau seperti 'menginterogerasinya', ya..."

"Memang Aku ini _Okaa-san_ , _Otou-san_?" Bentak anak sulung yang membuat sang Ayah langsung _sweat dropped_. Anak perempuannya ini kalau marah mirip dengan ibunya saja. Dia melihat sang anak pergi dan kembali ke pintu dapur.

"Oh iya, _Otou-san_." Katanya sambil menatap Ayahnya dengan nada tenang. " _Arigatou_. Dan jangan lupa janjimu dua minggu lagi."

"Sama-sama. Dan jangan khawatir, Aku takkan lupa." Kata Akira dengan tenang sambil mengukir seringai ala _Joker_ \- sisi 'pencurinya' yang tak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun selain anggota _Phantom Thieves of Hearts_. "Apalagi AKu ingin mengenalkan kalian berdua dengan kakakku dan 'pacar'nya."

* * *

 _August 20th, 2039 – Afternoon_

 _Graveyard, Inaba - Rainy_

Makoto dan kedua anak mereka - Kohei dan Yoshio, anak laki laki berumur lima tahun dengan rambut yang dibentuk cukup _stylish_ dengan warna hitam dan bermata merah yang mengingatkannya dengan Makoto – telah meninggalkannya dari pemakaman. Makoto membujuk Mereka untuk menyusul sang 'pacar' yang dimaksud oleh sang Ayah di _Chinese Diner Aiya_ untuk menikmati hidangan yang disajikan bersama.

Dia hanya bisa menatap papan nama yang telah dihiasi oleh berbagai bunga seperti bunga lily putih, camelia putih dan mawar berwarna _peach_. Akira pun duduk dan berdoa untuk ketenangan jiwa untuk abu yang dikubur dibawah papan nama itu. Nama yang terukir masih membuatnya mengingatkannya akan trauma yang dialami ketika Dirinya masih berumur 12 tahun - sampai terbawa ke _TV World_ saat Dia berada di masih kelas 3 SMA yang harus diselesaikan di Inaba.

Nama dari Kakak tiri yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan-maut-yang-ternyata-pembunuhan-berencana-tapi-hampir-salah-orang itu, Narukami Yu.

Sebenarnya, Keluarga Kurusu memutuskan untuk memakamkannya di Inaba karena beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya Dia sudah ingin pergi ke Inaba sekali lagi. Dan setiap tanggal 20 Agustus, Dia akan selalu ke sini untuk berziarah ke makam sang Kakak sampai sekarang, kecuali saat Dia mengalami kasus salah tangkap saat Dia kelas 2 SMA dan mengubah hidupnya. Kini, Keluarganya terpecah belah dan Dia sekarang diangkat sebagai sanak saudara oleh Keluarga sang mendiang Ayah tirinya - membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengubah marganya dari Kurusu menjadi Narukami.

Walau Dia tahu hal itu percuma - mengingat Dia tahu siapa Kakak tirinya yang sebenarnya, namun kebiasaan lama tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Dia pun berdiri dan menatap makam itu.

" _Niisan_." Ucapnya dengan pelan. "Sekarang Aku sudah menjadi Ayah, dan ternyata tugas seorang Ayah lebih susah daripada seorang Adik. Aku harus membimbing kedua anakku agar Mereka tak terjatuh di hal yang salah dan harus membuatku 'mencuri' hati buruk mereka. Padahal aku hampir berumur 40 tahun, sialan."

"Tapi, Aku maskih mengharapkan Kau untuk disana, _Niisan_. Terkadang, saran yang kuberikan tak mau didengarkan oleh Mereka. Bagaimana Kau bisa membuat anak-anak sepertiku mau mendengarkanmu? Bahkan saat Aku seumuran dengan Kohei, Aku selalu saja mendengarkanmu. Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu mau didengarkan?" Omelnya yang terdengar seperti curhatan. Dan Akira tertawa garing karena dirinya sendiri.

Diam pun menyelimuti pemakaman, lalu Akira pun berbicara kembali. "Terkadang, Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku masih marah dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Memang Shido telah diadili untuk kejahatan yang dilakuaknnya – bahkan, segala pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Akechi dilimpahkan ke Dia juga."

"Tapi, Aku masih tak terima dengan apa hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepadanya. Bahkan Orang yang Kau tangkap, Adachi-san juga menyarankan untuk melemparnya ke _TV World_ agar terbunuh oleh para _Shadow_." Lanjutnya. "Menurutku itu belum cukup. Aku ingin Dia mengalami apa yang Kau alami saat itu, _Niisan_. Tak peduli kalau itu salah atau benar. _Heck_ , Personaku memang berasal dari amarah, sementara Personamu berasal dari keinginanmu untuk mengungkapkan semua kebenaran yang ada."

"Suatu hari nanti Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Katanya sambil pergi dari pemakaman – mengikuti Makoto dan kedua anak-anaknya ke _Chinese Diner Aiya_. "Sampai saat itu tiba, Aku akan terus membimbing kedua anakku ke depan. Itulah janjiku."

Dibelakangnya, terdapat Katana yang selalu digunakan Yu saat menjelajahi _TV World_ yang kini tertancap kuat tepat didepan makamnya.

* * *

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Semalam ngerjain ini ffn sehabis ngurus acara. Ga capek apa? Sampe lupa ngerjain lapen juga... #DilemparKenari

Dan yah.. Akibat dari nonton P4 dan P5 sampe kepikiran apa yang terjadi kalo Yu ama Akira itu kakak adek. Ya kayak gini, si Yu dah jadi seorang _siscon_ tingkat dewa, ditambah ama _brocon_ yang tingkatannya nyaris sama pula.

Lalu untuk warning, Author sedang menyiapkan sebuah proyek yang akan author rilis setelah ffn GintamaXAC selesai, dan fanfic ini akan menjadi kunci dari apa yang terjadi sama Yu dan Akira. Lebih tepatnya jadi kayak 'jembatannya' lah...

Lalu, untuk endingnya kalo kalian pernah mainin Story modenya BlazBlue: Centralfiction kalian pasti ngerti.

Cukup sampai disini dulu, Good Luck and Salute Writer...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or not.

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

* * *

 _May 15th, 2012 – After School_

 _Unknown Street - Cloudy_

"Hei, gimana dengan rampasan yang Elu dapetin?" Tanya pemuda yang memakai gelang dan cincin besar yang sepertinya seumuran dengan anak SMA. Pemuda yang memakai topi yang digunakan sembarang pun menjawab.

"Lumayan. Sepertinya bocah itu dah belajar buat nggak macem-macem setelah dihajar dan diceburin ke sungai."

"Yoi. Kita bakal beli banyak minuman dan 'barangnya' buat hari ini." Kata seorang pemuda lain berbadan besar dan kini merokok.

"Yang penting Kita dapet uang rampasan anak SMP tanpa perlu diganggu oleh bocah kecil sialan itu." Ucap sang pemuda yang memakai gelang dan cincin besar dengan tegas. Tiba-tiba Mereka menengok ke arah seorang pemuda berjaket cerah dengan cincin, gelang dan topi yang dibuat layaknya punk berlari ketakutan. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Lu lagi ngapain!? Takut ama polisi?" Tanya si perokok sambil mencemooh yang tadi berlari. Sementara itu pemuda yang berlari tadi hanya bisa menunjuk ke ujung gang lainnya.

"B-b-bukan! Dia... Dia..."

"Membicarakanku, huh?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan seragam SMA, berambut abu-abu keperakan, dan membawa stik golf yang ditentang di pundak kini berdiri di ujung gang sambil menatap tanah – menyembunyikan kedua matanya di balik poninya. Pemuda yang lain bersiap menyerangnya.

" _O-Omae wa..._ " Ucap salah satu pemuda dengan terbata-bata. " _Dare da_!?"

" _Ore wa?_ " Tanya orang itu dengan tenang, lalu dilanjutkan dengan seringaian keji – membuat yang lain semakin panik. Tiba-tiba, Dia meletakkan tangan kirinya sambil terkekeh pelan, dilanjutkan dengan tawa yang menunjukkan kekejian dari orang ini. Membuat semua pemuda yang ada di sana merasa ketakutan. Ditambah lagi, suara yang dihasilkan makin lama makin bukan seperti manusia – lebih mirip seperti _Shadow_.

" _Sou dayo. Ore ni wa_..." Katanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya ke depan – menunjukkan matanya yang kini berkilau kuning keemasan, bukan abu-abu. " _...ORE DA!_ "

* * *

PS: Makasih ya Atlus yang udah buat aku geregetan dan jatuh hati ama suaranya si Shadow Yu versi jepang – walau seiyuunya Yu sama dengan Ulqoira atau siapalah itu. Bedanya itu terasa banget dah. Kalo yang versi inggris malah mirip Hollow Ichigo... -_-


End file.
